Coming Home
by The Telepathic Hawk
Summary: Kurt comes home to his husband and children after two weeks away. Shameless fluffy one-shot. Kurt/Mike, mentions of Tina/Matt


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I make no profit from this.**

**Author's Note: Shameless fluff of the slash variety. If it's not your cup of tea please just don't read it. Please leave a comment if you have time. They're much appreciated. Happy Reading! T.H.**

It was certainly good to be home, Kurt mused as he hung his jacket up in the closet and set his bag down by the front door. Really, he should be heading straight to the bedroom to put his dirty things in the hamper and the things still clean enough to be worn again away, but he was simply too tired. It had been a long day of travel and, truthfully, he didn't even want to consider unpacking the bag for at least the next several hours. Right now what he wanted was a stiff drink and then his bed. All around him the house was quiet as he walked to the kitchen slowly, his feet dragging. What he saw when he got there made him smile and shake his head.

There were pizza boxes strewn across the counter with half empty and still open two liters. Someone must have done well on something, he mused, putting caps back on messes just waiting to happen. Because normally Mike was just as strict as he was about what their children ate. Most of the time he was more strict than Kurt about it, surprisingly. But, he was fully with Kurt in his belief that if they denied their children junk food completely then they would want it all the more. If it was a special treat they had to strive for they appreciated it, but also didn't crave it. Beside, Mike was such a good cook that even his healthy meals usually tasted better than any of the junk food that their kids might want. The soda was definitely new, though. They usually didn't allow their children such sugary drinks under any circumstances. Someone must have done very well on something. Kurt decided to substitute a stiff drink for a small glass of Coke and sighed, trying to decide if he liked it or not, as he drank it and looked around for clues as to what they were celebrating. It only took him a moment to find the essay on the counter with the note from the history teacher explaining how she had turned it in for a national competition because it was so well researched and written.

"He may have his dad's looks, but he's got his daddy's brain," Kurt murmured, smiling. He took a moment to clean up the mess, putting things in the refrigerator and proudly pinning the essay to the refrigerator door before pouring the soda he'd put in the glass for himself down the drain and trading it for a bottle of water. He braced himself as he walked down the hall. He wanted, more than anything, to see his family right now, but he was also so tired. He needed to make sure he had the energy to be what they needed after two weeks away from them.

He shouldn't have worried. How could he have thought that he wouldn't be enough to be what they needed when just looking at them was all he needed to feel energized and complete again? It was always so hard to go away from them for two weeks every year just to show in Paris, but coming home to them was always worth it. Mike was sitting against the headboard on their large bed, his arm around their Lily. She was ten and a half going on thirty, outspoken in a way that reminded Kurt of himself at her age, and entirely too smart. They had absolutely adored her from the first time they had seen her at the orphanage seven years before. Kurt smiled at the way Mike absently ran his hand over her bright red hair every couple of seconds and smiled down at her when she giggled at something the animated princess said on the screen. One of the twins was curled up in Mike's lap blinking sleepily and putting valiant effort into trying to concentrate on the movie. It must be hard for a four year old to be up so late, Kurt almost melted against the doorframe when one of his youngest let out a huge yawn and leaned further into Mike's chest. Kurt could see now that it was Maya. Her hair gave it away. Mike dropped a kiss to the dark, tight braids and whispered something in her ear that had her grinning up at him and pressing her sweet little head into his neck. It made Kurt's heart stutter to see the contrast of Maya's dark skin with Mike's pretty olive tone. He looked to the end of the bed and spotted Cale already sleeping, curled up in Trevor's arms. His loose black afro, the bane of Kurt's existence when he tried to do anything to tame it because Cale refused to let him braid it like Maya's, was wild and spread across the bedspread. It was getting long, Kurt mused, maybe soon Cale would let him pull it back and bind it at the nape of his neck. He smiled at the sleeping angel boy. It wasn't likely, but he could hope.

Trevor was the only one who had spotted him so far, Kurt noticed when he looked to his oldest. Tina had been a godsend when they had decided, nearly five years into their marriage, that they wanted to have a baby. Neither of them were opposed to adoption and in fact they had gotten the ball rolling first thing, but their social worker had told them not to get their hopes up too soon. That sometimes it took years to get a child. And, they hadn't wanted to wait that long, though they had been more than willing to as long as it meant that someday they would be fathers. Tina, still reeling from a very bad break-up, (The man, so called, had hit her until she had believed that she deserved it. It had taken them months to convince her to leave him and even then he had nearly killed her before she had.) had been staying with them at the time and had offered to carry a baby for them. She loved them both so much and they had always been there for her. It was the only thing she could do for them and she wanted to do it. They had agreed and she had stayed with them as she carried their child in her womb. During that time she had reconnected with Matt, still living in Lima, running his father's sports store. They had fallen in love. A few months later and Trevor had made his appearance. Beautiful and perfect. He called Tina and Matt Mom and Pop while Mike and Kurt were Dad and Daddy and no other child had ever been so loved. At fourteen he was so smart and wonderful. He continually astounded them. Kurt winked at him and put a finger to his lips. Trevor just smiled at him and looked back to the screen.

First Trevor, then Lily had come along and then Maya and Cale. Their lives had been made complete by their children. He had been made complete. Kurt sighed and looked at the man who had been his husband for eighteen years. He and Mike had not really, truly seen each other until their senior year in high school, but once they had there had been no turning back. Mike had tried to date girls through most of high school, even Tina, trying to prove to himself and his very traditional parents that he was a heterosexual male. But, he had never wanted a boy more than when he'd seen Kurt, out and proud with Sam, at the homecoming dance. His infatuation had started then. He doubted he would have noticed when Kurt began to act differently if he hadn't been watching so carefully. But, a couple months after the dance Kurt had gone all ice queen on them again. A week after it began Sam moved away again, his father getting a better position in another town. Mike watched Kurt carefully after that. It was hard for Kurt to have his first boyfriend moving away so soon after they had been so happy. Mike had set out on a plan of seduction to draw Kurt back out of his unhappy shell. He'd only told Kurt this just after the new year when they'd been on three dates and it looked like they were going to be a couple for a while. It had made Kurt fall in love with him.

They'd decided that they weren't really ready to make a commitment to be together for the rest of their lives and they'd gone to separate colleges. But, after their parents had complained about phone bills because they had spent almost three hours a night on the phone with each other and they had fallen into each other's arms like starving men on winter break, they had realized that they couldn't be without each other. The spring semester had been the hardest of their lives as Mike got the paperwork in order to transfer and Kurt just waited to be with him. They'd finished school and gotten jobs in New York, but had moved home to Lima when Mike's mother got sick and needed them. They'd stayed because both of their families were there and most of their friends had moved back or to Columbus at one point or another. Now Kurt had hid own boutique and went to Paris fashion week every year alone and to New York fashion week with his family. Mike was a reporter for a newspaper in Columbus. Kurt had always wondered if it was quite fair just how happy they were.

Because they were absurdly happy. Things weren't perfect, ever, and their fights were epic when they happened, but fights like that were just an excuse for incredible make-up sex. Mike was just as handsome as he had been the first time he'd walked into the choir room. Kurt smiled. The silver in his hair just made him even more so and he still kept in shape, running and teaching a couple of classes at their local community center. All of the sudden the need to have his babies in his arms and Mike's lips against his was overwhelming. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, baby," Mike's eyes lit as he looked over at Kurt, but his voice was low, trying not to wake Cale. But, Cale woke anyway when Lily squealed and jumped off of the bed.

"Daddy!" She jumped into his arms.

"Lily Bear!" He called as he pressed a kiss to her temple, "Have you been a good girl for your dad?"

"Yep!" Lily smiled, "I got a hundred on my spelling test today!"

"That's my girl. What are we watching?"

"The Princess and the Frog," Lilu answered, "Dad says that it came out when you were Trev's age. It's funny!"

"I bet it is." He put her down on the bed and moved to take the whimpering Cale in his arms.

"How was your trip?" Trevor asked as he handed over his little brother.

"Good. Saw the essay. Proud of you, kid."

Trevor shrugged one shoulder in a manner very reminiscent of Matt and made Kurt smile, then laid back down on the bed. Kurt pressed a kiss to Cale's tight curls and felt his heart melt when his baby boy snuggled close, burying his face in Kurt's neck and falling back to sleep almost immediately. Lily moved to lay with Trevor and smiled up at her fathers before turning back to the movie.

"Hi, Maya Banana," Kurt kissed his sleepy girl gently. She smiled up at him and giggled before laying her head against Mike's chest and falling asleep.

"It's so late for them," Mike murmured, then leaned his head back to look at his husband, "Thought you weren't supposed to be in until tomorrow, babe. We were going to surprise you and pick you up at the airport."

"Caught an earlier flight," Kurt said quietly, laying his head against Mike's shoulder, "Missed you guys."

"We missed you, too, Kurt," Mike smiled and took Kurt's chin between his thumb and forefinger, "I missed you, too."

"Love you," Mike leaned in until his lips were just hovering over Kurt's. Kurt smiled. Mike would never kiss him until he had said the words back. It was one of the things Kurt loved about him.

"I love you, too," he whispered. Mike was smiling against his lips when he kissed him, Kurt could tell. He let the kiss get deep and hot before he pulled away with a promising smile.

"Later. When the frogs stop singing and dancing," Kurt said.

"You sure you can, babe?" Mike smirked, "You've been traveling all day. You look tired."

"Mike, I've been without you for two weeks. A little less sleep isn't going to stop me. Plus, I've been on Paris time. I'm still on Paris time. I should just be getting up."

Mike laughed and wrapped his free arm around Kurt. Kurt laid his head on Mike's shoulder again.

"After the movie," Mike promised, "This is one of my favorites."

"Mine, too," he murmured.

But, then again, any movie was his favorite when Mike had an arm around him and their babies surrounded them. He smiled and turned back to the screen. Yes, it was certainly good to be home.


End file.
